Is This What People Call Love?
by Teenage Witch Doctor
Summary: He says he loves me. But why does he always sleep with other girls even if he knows I know. I love him and I can't leave him but I can't take it anymore." Rated for language, sexual scenes and rape. Pairing is mainly BKK
1. Kaoru's feelings

**Author's note: **

Hey guys! This is going to be the first fic or story that I'm ever doing to please others so bear with me. I got this storyline from a dream that really inspired me. BTW, I welcome flames but comment and suggestions to make my fic better are preferred.

**Legend:**

Letters- normal narrating stuff

"letters"- people talking; dialogue

'letters'- thoughts

- change of scene

- change of point of view

(letters)- comments from the author e.i. me 

Chapter 1: Kaoru's Feelings

**Kaoru's POV**

I love him. I can't live without him but staying with him is just tearing me apart. I wonder if I would be better off without him. No! No! No! What am I thinking?! This is just stress. Yes! That's what it is. Just stress.

Or is it really? I've been putting up with him for over 2 years. It's not stress anymore… it's fear. Fear of what would happen to me without him. Fear of being alone. Fear of destroying my life… or, in this case, destroying my life more.

I know how much I suffered. I know how much times my family and friends tell me that I should leave him, how I could find someone so much better than him, how he doesn't deserve me and so on. But… I just can't leave him. I'm not strong enough.

What's this? I'm crying again? Figures. You'd think I'd be used to it by now. Every night for the past 2 years, I end up crying my eyes out until sleep finally took over me. I don't know why, until now, do I still have tears to cry. Funny, didn't think it was humanly possible for someone to shed this much tears.

All these tears… he is the source. The source of all my suffering. But GOD DAMMIT, I LOVE THAT BASTARD! THAT SON OF A BITCH FUCKING BASTARD!

He knows about all of my pain, all my suffering, all my tears but he just doesn't care. Or that's what he tells me. He goes off every night to meet his beautiful, lovely, sexy, poor excuse of a girl, that fucking whore.

Don't get me wrong. That girl is very respectful and courteous to me, that is, if we are in public. HUMP! The nerve of that girl! Stealing my man just 'cause she's being paid as his personal sex toy! I mean not just physically but also emotionally.

She's not the only one, though. She's just the usual and most emotionally connected to him. He has a different whore every damn night. I caught him almost every night but does he care? Oh no… he never cares about me. He just care about being sexually satisfied.

You must be wondering why not me instead. Well, there's a simple explanation for that. I'm still a virgin. A virgin with values. I don't want to lose my virginity until I know that he is _the one_.

I don't know if he is the one 'cause he never shows his affections to me. Shit! He doesn't even bother talking to me. As long as I'm still in our so called home. In his fucking apartment. I've sank lower and lower until I've become nothing more than a house maid for him.

That's it! I can't fucking take it anymore. I'm leaving. I don't care if I die trying to live without him. I just want to move out of this god damn pain. I want to move on and start a new and better life with or without him.

I don't mean to sound selfish but I want him. I want him all to myself. But if he doesn't want me then to hell with it. I'm gonna force myself to move on, And when I do, he'll be sorry that he ever doubted me.

I'm gonna do it! I will move on, I'm gonna start a new life. A life where I'll never have to suffer this kind of pain ever again. A life without him. A life without my savior, my first and, so far, only love. A life without Kenshin.

Goodbye Kenshin. Goodbye old Kaoru. And hello new and improved Kaoru.

**End of POV**

**Author's note:**

How's that for my first try? I know it's short and I'll try to make the other chapters longer. So please help me out by clicking that pretty review button.


	2. Goodbye To The Past

**Author's Note:**

I wanna thank all those who reviewd my fic. Thanks for the encouragements and advice. Hopefully your gonna like this chapter like you guys did in the previous one. 

**Disclaimer:**

I forgot to do this in the first chapter but I'll be damned if I say I own Rurouni Kenshin. I also don't own the song. It's "Goodbye To You" by Michelle Branch.

**Legend:**

Letters- normal narration

"letters"- dialogue

'letters'- thought

- change of scene

- point of view

(letters)- author's in-between notes

Chapter 2: Goodbye To The Past

'I'm almost done. Just a little more. Hopefully he won't notice all of these,' she thought as she packed all of her things. She had gone through her drawers and her closet. She had packed her make-up, her toiletries, her clothes and her other paraphernalia. All she needs now is to pack the few decorations that she owned even before she met Kenshin.

_Of all the things_

_I've believed in_

_I just want to_

_Get it over with_

_Tears form behind my eyes_

_But I do not cry_

_Counting the days_

_That pass me by_

'Finally, I'm done. At least I think I am.' She only hoped that she did not and would not leave anything behind. She had no intention of ever going back to this apartment or this city for that matter.

Taking a good look around the apartment, something caught her eyes. It was their picture. The picture they took 2 years back when they first got together. It was in front of their apartment. Oh how happy they looked! You could still see the sparkle of Karou's sapphire eyes.

_I've been searching_

_Deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing_

_Are starting to get old_

_It feels like_

_I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years_

_Were just pretend_

_And I said_

**Flashback**

A beautiful silver-blue car had just parked in front of a red one as well as a moving truck. Out came a gorgeous woman, around 5"4' in height and with the ideal body weight. She has long, black, shiny and smooth hair that went up to her waist. She was wearing faded jeans, a plain white halter under a white cotton jacket with white fur around the edges, high-heeled leather boots and a pair of plain black sun glasses.

She slowly and gracefully walked toward who she considered the most perfect man in the world. He is about 5"9' in height, not too tall but good enough, he is pretty muscular but not too buff. He has beautiful red hair that reached his mid-back. He was wearing khaki pants, a red muscle shirt and brown leader shoes.

Kenshin slowly snaked his arms around her waist, she fiiting into his arms beautifully. She leaned her head on his shoulder feeling completely relaxed in the arms of the man she loves with her whole being.

"Oh, Kenshin… It's perfect just like you. I love you so much," she said.

"I love you, too. You'll always be my one and only, I promise you," he replied with so much truth in his very soothing voice. Suddenly, he held her chin and brought her face to meet his and slowly gave her a sweet but passionate kiss.

**End of flashback**

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything_

_I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that_

_I tried to hold on to_

Her tears were streaming down now. She can no longer hold it in especially when she remembered how stupid she was for not stopping his drinking before he became such a bastard.

_I used to get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems that_

_I can't live a day without you_

_Closing my eyes and_

_You chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where_

_I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right_

**Flashback**

She came home with two bags of groceries and laid them in the kitchen counter before going to her Kenshin sitting in the couch in front of the T.V. drinking some brandy..

"I didn't know you drink, Kenshin," She said after giving him a sweet kiss on the lips and started cuddling to him.

"I didn't before but Sano made me try some and I liked it so I am now. But don't you worry, I'm not gonna end up a drunkard if that's what you're thinking," he stated after taking another gulp of his brandy.

"I'm not worried. I know that you're responsible enough to take care f Yourself. I'm just reminding you that that is strong stuff. But other than that, I trust you."

**End of flashback**

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything_

_I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that_

_I tried to hold on to_

'How easily I was deceived. All because I was blinded by this stupid love. Damn it all!' she thought to herself.

_And it hurts to want everything_

_And nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours_

_And I want what's mine_

_I want you_

_But I'm not giving in this time_

"This is it. I'm going. I'm leaving you, Kenshin, and no one, I repeat, no one will ever convince me to go back to you. I swear it on my life. My life that you destroyed and left me to fix. Well, guess what? I will fix it and I will forget you. And you will regret ever letting me slip away from your grasp because next time you see me, I will be the new Karou. A Karou that will never be deceived again. So goodbye and I hope you will suffer like I did when I was with you." She said as she left the apartment.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything_

_I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that_

_I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that_

_I tried to hold on to_

She took her car and off she goes. Away from Tokyo. Away from her past. Away from Kenshin. Off she goes to Okinawa. Off to her new life. Never to be deceived by anyone ever again.

_And when the stars fall_

_I will lie awake_

_You're my shooting star_

**Author's note:**

So here is my 2nd chapter. Hope you guys like it. I tried to make longer like I promised. Wanna see how Kenshin will react? If you do then review. Those who review will be my new best friend.


	3. Kaoru's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it took me so long to update. I had lots of school stuff so I've been really busy. Well, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Anyway, here's my next chapter. Hope you guys like it. And Thanks to all who reviewed.

**Legend:**

"letters"- dialogue

'letters'- thought

(letters)- author's note

Letters- normal story stuff

**Letters- **change of scene or POV

Chapter 3- Kaoru's Arrival

**With Kaoru**

'I'm finally here. I thought I'd never pull it off,' Kaoru thought as she arrived in Okinawa, in front of Misao's house. Misao is her best friend, the one who helped her deal with her relationship. You can say that if it wasn't for Misao, Kaoru would never survive this long.

As Kaoru got out of her car, she admired the quaint home of Misao. A home she shared with her fiancé, Aoshi. There was a cute little garden out front. She never thought that Misao was into gardens. 'A lot can change if you're with the one you love,' she thought with a small smile.

Finally, she rang the doorbell and patiently waited for an answer. Finally, someone opened the door. It was no other than Misao. 'I really made it,' Kaoru thought happily as Misao rubbed her eyes, adjusting to the sun.

"Oh my God! Kaoru! What are you doing here?! What am I doing? Come in, come in. It's so good to see you again. How have you been? Where's Kenshin?" Misao said as Kaoru walked in.

"Wait a minute, Misao. One question at a time. No need to rush. First of all, do you mind if I stay here a couple of days? At least until I find a place of my own?" Kaoru asked with a hint of relief and exhaust in her voice.

"Of course! You can stay here forever for all I care. Besides, what are best friends for if I don't?" Misao replied with joy and enthusiasm.

"Thanks so much and don't worry, I will help pay for the bills. And to answer your other questions, I'm here because I finally got the nerve to leave Kenshin and need a place to stay for the meantime. Kenshin is still in Tokyo doing God knows what. And I'm doing fine… now." Kaoru said as she took deep breathes of relief.

"He was cheating on you again? Good thing you left! I would have dragged you out of there if you didn't. So what happened that made you leave all of the sudden?" Misao asked with curiosity.

"Well…" Kaoru began.

**Flashback**

"This should make him come back to me. I'm sure of it. Good thing this party is a costume party for adults only or I'll never get a chance to do this. Where is Kenshin anyway? Maybe he went to the party already? Oh well. All the more that he will be surprised." Kaoru said excitedly.

She was wearing a blood red lingerie from Victoria's Secret. It showed off every curve of Kaoru. It was like it was made for her. She had her hair completely braided and was left down. She wore red strappy, three-inched heeled pointed sandals. She had really dark blue eye shadow, hot pink blush-on and red lipstick. This made Kaoru look like an innocent seductress.

"All done! Now I must get going," she said as she grabbed her coat, rushed out the door and into her car. She was on her way to the party in the house of Hiko.

As she arrived, the house or more like the mansion was packed with people. Slowly she made her way in and to the bar where she ordered a martini. While drinking, a couple of guys tried to talk to her but she shun them all of. She spotted Hiko and went over to him asking if he saw Kenshin.

"I think he's in the room in the second floor at the end of the hall," Hiko told her.

"Thanks and great party," she said as she smiled and went away.

She walked briskly as she neared the room. Before opening the door, she took off her coat and straightened her outfit. She opened the door and was shocked on what she was. Here was Kenshin, naked sitting of the arm chair as Tomoe, his most frequent and beloved sex toy, was also naked and on top of him. Tomoe was bouncing up and down while Kenshin was holding her waist and had a smirk on his face.

After five minutes or so, they finally noticed Kaoru.

"So, it's come to this, huh? I'd never thought I'd actually see you doing that. I knew for two years, TWO FUCKING YEARS, that you were doing this kind of shit. But it's so much worse having to witness it. I loved you and still do and I thought you loved me to…" Kaoru said with so much anger and pain. You could see tears forming in her eyes.

"So what, bitch? I don't care how you feel. And for the record, I did love you, you just never satisfied me but myMORE BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY girls sure do. Tough luck eh Kaoru." He said with him still inside Tomoe and Tomoe still moaning in pleasure.

"Fuck you, Kenshin, and all toy fucking whores!" Kaoru screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I can assure you, my dear, my whores and I are well fucked unlike you," came his reply.

As soon as Kaoru heard this she slowly backed away with tears streaming down her face. As soon as she grabbed her coat, she ran. She ran to her car and drove off.

**End of flashback**

"And that's how it happened… pathetic, isn't it?" Kaoru said as she finished her story.

"Not at all. To tell you the truth, I thought you were pretty brave and…Hold on a minute," Misao said as the phone rang. "Hello?" she had a shocked expression on her face as she faced Kaoru.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked.

"It's for you. It's Kenshin…"

**Author's Note;**

Sorry I didn't write Kenshin's reaction like I said I would but I thought that this chapter would be so much better. So those who want to really see Kenshin's reaction, please review and I promise that you'll see it this time. Until next time, ciao!


	4. Kenshin's Reaction

**Author's Note:**

Sorry that I was not able to update for such a long time because I have been busy with school. Now I'm free 'cause it's Christmas break.

Thanks so much for all who reviewed me. For those who think my chapters are short, I'm sorry but, personally, I hate having or reading really long chapters so I keep my chapters short.

**Legend:**

"letters"- dialogue

'letters'- thought

**Letters- **change of scene or POV

"_letters_"- person talking in the other side of the telephone

(letters)- author's notes

**Chapter 4: Kenshin's Reaction**

Driving home after another satisfying night, Kenshin thought about Kaoru. "That bitch better have dinner ready when I get home 'cause if she doesn't, she's gonna get it so bad! I need time to relax after a hard night's work… Man was Tomoe good tonight! She really hit my spot!" He said loudly to himself.

Finally arriving home, he opened the door yelling, "Kaoru! You bitch! Where the fuck are you?! Where's my fucking dinner?!" he tried looking around for her.

Going inside his bedroom, he notice that everything was just as he left it, messy and dirty. "Damn that woman! KAORU, WHY ISN'TMY FUCKING BED FIXED?!?!?!?! WHAT'S THE USE OF YOU BEING HERE IF YOU CAN'T CLEAN THE FUCKING APARTMENT OR COOK SOMETHING EDIBLE?!?!?! DAMNIT WOMAN!!! ANSWER ME!!!!" he shouted.

He looked around his whole house, noticing that a few things are missing. 'It's all her stuff. It's all gone. THAT FUCKING BITCH! She left. But I know where she went' he thought laughing a very evil laugh.

He quickly went in search for the phone book, picked up the telephone and dialed Misao's number after all, Misao was the only person Kaoru trust now.

_"Hello?" _Misao said.

"Where is she Misao?! I know she' fucking there! Give the damn phone to her!!!" Kenshin said with so much anger.

_"Hello?" _He heard Kaoru say with fear.

"Bitch! Why the fuck aren't you here?! You should be here cooking and cleaning!"

_"So I'm just a fucking slave to you, huh? My only purpose was to be your stupid slave! Is that it?!"_

"Let me see… DUH! And you thought that I loved you. HA! Think again!"

_"…"_

"What? The little girl has nothing to say? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

_"You are such a bastard! I hope you and your whores will all rot in hell!!!"_

The next thing Kenshin heard was a bang and then nothing.

**With Kaoru**

"Damn him!" Kaoru said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Kaoru? What happened? What did he say?" Misao said with worried eyes.

"He said that he never loved me and that my only purpose to him was to be his slave. I loved him so much and I still do. How can he do this to me?" Kaoru said in between sobs.

"Oh Kaoru… He is just the kind of man who does those things and they are not worth anything. You deserve so much more and so much better than someone like him." Misao said hugging her crying friend.

"I know I do it's just that… Oh God! I don't know anymore!" Kaoru said crying even harder.

"Come on, Kaoru, let's get you some water." Misao said helping her friend stand up.

**With Kenshin**

"Damn that girl! Oh well, there's plenty of fish in the sea or plenty of whores in the city… I know! I'll get someone else. After all, who can resist me? I'm their god!!!" he said as another evil laugh began.

Grabbing the phone book, he looked up a name that he thought would be perfect for him. 'Yes, Tomoe would be perfect. Satisfying and at the same time useful.' He thought with a smirk.

Dialing the number, something on the floor caught his eye. He picked it up bring the cordless phone with him. It was their picture. Still happy and loving. He felt warmth in his heart after so long but at the same time guilt and maybe even regret. 'What am I thinking? She's not what I want! Stupid emotions! They're just useless!' he thought as he heard ringing in the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello, Tomoe?"

_"Oh, hey Kenshin! What's going on? Need another round?" _she said very seductively.

"It's not that but I would sure want one. Would you like to move in with me? You know, we can screw around all day with no worries what so ever. Wouldn't that be great?"

_"What about that Kaoru girl? Wouldn't she throw another tantrum like she always does"_

"No need to worry about her anymore, babe. She's gone now and she's never coming back."

_"Then I would love to. When will I move?"_

"You could move in right now if you want."

_"That's great! I better start packing then. See you soon!"_

"Better hurry up. I'm starting to get a boner just thinking about you living with me."

_"Well I better get moving. Wouldn't want you to be left unsatisfied. Ciao, Honey! Kisses!"_

"Now that's my girl" he said hanging up the phone.

**With Kaoru**

After getting a glass of water, the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Said Misao.

Opening that door, she had another surprise visit from another old friend.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry but that's it. Hope it was good 'cause I don't think it was as good as the other chapters. If you like it, please review plus if you do, you get to find out who this mystery friend is.


	5. Soujiro

**Author's Note:**

Sorry guys for the long update. I had a lot to do in school plus I'm too lazy to type. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Legend:**

**Letters-** change of scene, POV, etc.

'letters'- thought

"letters"- speech

(letters)- author's note

**Chapter 5: Soujiro's Arrival**

As Misao opened the door, she was shocked to say the least. "Soujiro! What on earth are you doing here! I thought you were traveling around the whole Japan or something?" Misao said as she gave her friend a big hug.

"I was and still am. I was just around the neighborhood and thought I would visit a friend. I hope I didn't wake you since it's really early." He said with a bit worry in his eyes.

'I swear, this guy is a bit too caring for his own good,' Misao thought to herself. "No, you didn't, Soujiro. I was already awake long before you came."

"Oh, I see. Don't mind me asking but what were you doing awake that early? I mean, I thought you couldn't wake up early."

"Well… Kaoru needed my help and I could never turn her down in the situation the she's in. I'm sure you would've done the same if you were me."

"Oh my… Where is she? Is she alright?"

"She's fine physically. I'm not sure emotionally but by the looks of it, she's a wreck." A few moments of silence passed. "Hey! I have an idea. Do you want to help me cheer her up. I'm sure she needs her friends right now. Plus she'd be so surprised to see you after how many years."

"I would love to but are you sure she need all those things now? Or maybe we should give her some time before we start cheering her up? What happened to her anyway?"

With a big sigh, Misao replied "Find out yourself what happened. After all, it's not my secret to tell. She'd in the kitchen right now if you want to talk to her."

"Sure! That is, if it's alright with you."

"It's no problem. Follow me." Misao led him into the kitchen where Kaoru cried her heart out. When they entered the kitchen, Misao said to Kaoru "Kaoru! Guess who's here?"

"Not now, Misao! Can't you see that I'm in no mood for vivitors!" Kaoru replied as she made a strong hand gesture for them to leave her alone. (It's like a big wave that I do if I'm so sleepy.)

"Oh come on! You have to get over that bastard sooner or later. But I'm sure you can do it sooner." Misao then heard a big sob from Kaoru signaling her and Soujiro to leave. "Kaoru! Stop acting like big baby!"

"Calm down, Misao. Maybe I was right in saying that she needs to be alone for now." Soujiro said trying to calm Misao.

"Ya, Misao! Why can't you be more sensitive like Soujiro here!" Kaoru said. After a stunned silence Kaoru finally realized what she had said a few moments ago. "Oh mu GOD! Why didn't you tell me that you were here! How are You! It's been a long time since we saw each other!" She said as if she suddenly had a burst of energy and cheer.

"It's good to see you, too, Kaoru." Soujiro said as all three of them laughed and hugged each other to death.

"How dare you guys have a party without me! I'm really offended now!" A certain someone said as he came down the stairs, obviously he had just woken up.

"Sorry, honey but we can't help it. It's comes naturally to us." Misao said with a giggle.

"Let's see how sorry you really are" he said as he carried Misao to the couch in the living room and started tickling her to death.

"OK! OK! Stop it! You win, Aoshi!" Misao said as she tried to catch her breath.

Both Aoshi and Misao heard giggles coming from the kitchen and turned to look at the source of those giggles.

"Hahaha. Sorry for laughing. You should've seen the way you two looked. That was so priceless!" Kaoru said she had as another fit of giggles.

"It's true. You two did look quite hilarious" Soujiro added.

"Very funny, guys" Misao said pouting.

"Oh sugar, don't be like that. Come on now. I know you're a good sport. Let them have their laugh now. I promise you that we'll get them back" Aoshi whispered to Misao.

As their giggles slowly died, they all decided to prepare breakfast (who wouldn't after laughing so hard so early in the morning?).

After telling stories, sharing jokes and eating breakfast, Kaoru was finally felling a bit better in the company of friends. They decided to go to the bazaar and shop a little. Of course the boys were a little scared because they know how the girl go shopping.

All day long all they did was shop, eat, shop, play games, shop and have fun.

**With Kenshin**

"Damn it, Tomoe! Where the hell is my dinner! I'm starving here!" Kenshin said with rage.

"Maybe you should try something else for dinner. Maybe something like this" Tomoe said as she seductively walk toward Kenshin who was sitting lazily on the couch. Slowly but surely, she crawled up to his lap and started kissing, sucking and licking him all over his body.

"Damn. You sure do know how to pleasure me but that's not what can satisfy this kind of hunger" he said with a evil grin in his face which sort of scared the shit out of Tomoe. "I want fucking food here!" he shouted as he slapped her really hard.

Tears started forming tears in her eyes as she replied "I don't know how cook. I lied to you when you asked me then so I can live with you. I thought I can pull it off but…"

"Shut up, bitch! Do you know what I do to people like you?"

"…"

"ANSWER ME, WOMAN!"

"No, I don't…" she replied meekly trying to hold back her sobs.

"Well, you're gonna find out right now…" he said with an evil laugh.

**Author's Note:**

Hope I did well because I'm kinda sick. So sue me right? Anyway, please review. Love ya all. Mwahugs. 


	6. A Year Later

**Author's Note:**

Hey, guys! I'm back! I'm really really sorry for not updating for a long time. I was just too lazy to type. Anyway, here's the next chapter now. Enjoy!

**Legend:**

**Letters-** change of scene, POV, etc.

'letters'- thought

"letters"- speech

(letters)- author's note

**Chapter 6: A Year Later**

**With Kenshin**

Still in a coma, Kenshin lay motionless in a hospital bed with all sorts of machines and hospital equipment attached to him. Sitting beside him was Tomoe. It was one of the very few days that she visited.

"Please wake up, Kenshin! I'm sorry for all I've done to lead you to this…" is what she always said when she visited. For her, seeing him like this always made remember that faithful night which led to this moment.

**Flashback**

"Please don't hurt me! I only did it because… because… I'm falling in love with you! Can't you see? I love you! I love you, Kenshin!" was her plea so that the man before her would rethink his actions.

"Fine, bitch! I'll give you until midnight to leave before I actually do something that YOU will regret!" was Kenshin's reply. He didn't feel like getting all bloody when he had the whole night to do his shit.

Grabbing his coat, he absent-mindedly walked toward a bar. Being too rapped up with his thoughts while crossing one of the city's main roads, he failed to notice a truck heading his way. The driver seemed to be on the bridge of falling asleep and only concentrated on his assigned route.

"Damn it!" was the last thing Kenshin said before he noticed the truck. Too scared and shocked, he was frozen in place in the middle of the road with a truck heading straight for him.

**With Tomoe**

Tears flowed from her eyes as she gathered her things, stuffing them in her bags. She suddenly heard an ambulance and police cars. Curious, she went outside to where a crowd of people was encircling an accident citing.

As she moved closer, she saw that a truck had hit a man with red hair. 'Wait a minute! Red hair! No! It can't be! Kenshin!'

She hurried up to get to see a good glimpse of the victim. As she feared, it was him. Kenshin was hit by a truck…

**End of Flashback**

"I hope you wake up soon." Tomoe said as she kissed his forehead and left his room.

**With Kaoru**

In hopes of getting a promotion, Kaoru worked hard in keeping the restaurant clean and making sure all customers are satisfied. Kaoru works in a very popular restaurant in Kyoto owned by her good friends, Tae and her daughter Tsubame. (It's my fic and I want Tae and Tsubame to be family.)

While cleaning a table, Tae suddenly walked in looking for Kaoru. When she spotted her, Tae quickly walked towards Kaoru.

"Kaoru!" said Tae exitedly.

"Oh my God! Tae don't do that to me! You know that I hate being sneaked up upon." Kaoru said surprisingly. Taking a deep breath she then said, "So what's up?"

"The moment you've been working so hard for is finally here!" said Tae.

"What are you talking about?" replied Kaoru with a curious expression on her face.

"You're getting a promotion! You're our new manager! You're managing _Kofuku _now! Aren't you exited!" (_Kofuku_ means happiness. I wanted that to be the name of the restaurant. So sue me if you don't like it.)

"Tae! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" Kaoru said while giving Tae a big hug.

"We need to have a celebration. Let's have it here next week at around 6:30 pm. We'll just close early."

"I can't let you do that Tae. You've already done way too much for me already. You gave me a job and helped find a good apartment plus you paid for the rentals for the first 4 months."

"Nonsense, Kaoru. We need a celebration. Besides, what are friends for?"

"Thank you, Tae. This really means so much to me," said Kaoru with tears in her eyes.

"Kaoru! Don't cry! You're going to make me cry now," said Tae with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, Mom! Hey, Kaoru! What's going on?" Said Tsubame with her boyfriend Yahiko a.k.a. Yoshi.

"Well, dear, Kaoru here just got her promotion and we are going to have a big celebration to celebrate next week," replied Tae.

"Wow! That's great, Kaoru! Congratulations!" said Tsubame.

"Yeah! I didn't know you had it in you, Busu!" teased Yoshi.

"Who are you calling 'busu'?" said a now irritated Kaoru.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm calling you 'busu' because you are one," said Yoshi who now is starting to run.

"Why, you little brat! I'm gonna rip your head off!" yelled Kaoru as she began chasing after him.

**With Kenshin**

A few minutes after Tomoe left, Kenshin slowly drifted back to consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light after being in a coma for a year. He looked around as soon as he got used to the bright surroundings. He tried to remember what happened to him but the last memory that he had was him and Kaoru moving to their new home together.

'Wait a minute! Kaoru? Where's Kaoru?'

**Author's Note:**

That's all folks! Hope you guys will review and maybe I'll update soon.


	7. First Day

**Author's Note:**

Hey, guys! I'm so so sorry for not updating earlier but I'm just so lazy to write. I could update earlier if someone out there wants to give me a computer that automatically types whatever I say. (Joking!) Anyway, here it is!

**Legend:**

**Letters-** change of scene, POV, etc.

'letters'- thought

"letters"- speech

(letters)- author's note

**Chapter 7: First Day**

**With Kaoru**

With the loud ringing of her alarm clock, Kaoru woke up from her slumber giving herself a big stretch just to get a little sleepiness out of her system. After a few second, she started to whimper like a puppy for 30 seconds as she did every morning. (People really do that so you won't get sleepy easily. I think it also helps with wrinkles or something about beautifying yourself)

"Oh my God! It's my first day as manager of _Kofuku_!" said Kaoru as she did a little victory dance. Then she suddenly stopped and screamed, "What the hell am I going to where!"

**With Soujiro**

"Okay, Soujiro, It's already been one whole year since you and found Kaoru. Everything has been going great. She's getting her life back on track. You're slowly setting up your own business. Now, all you need to do is say those three words to her. Come on, Man! I mean how hard can it be? It's just three small word… With a hell lot of meaning. I don't think she will reject you after all you've done for her. You practically built her new life for her. Come on, just say it. Tell her you love her!" said Soujiro to himself while looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Slowly but surely, he got out of the bathroom and started to dress up. (Did I mention that he just got out of the shower?) He picked up a simple pair of jeans and wore a yellow shirt inside an unbuttoned polo shirt that has light blue and light yellow stripes.

He walked out of his apartment and bought Kaoru a bouquet of blue roses. 'Blue roses… Just like her eyes.' He thought to himself with a small smile on his lips. He also bought a "Congratulations!" card because he heard that she got a promotion. And with that, he made his way to Kaoru's house, hoping he could still catch her on her way out.

**With Kaoru**

'Finally! I have the perfect outfit for today!'

Kaoru pulled out a pink asymmetrical skirt and a black sweater-like long-sleeved blouse that was almost off-the-shoulders. She also placed a pink brooch on the upper left side of the blouse, and wore a pair of silver chandelier earrings. For her make up, she just placed on a little face powder with some blush on her cheeks, very light pink eye shadow, and pink lip gloss.

She took one last look at herself in front of her mirror before deciding to wear her black slip-on sandals with just a little bit of heels. She brought with her a simple black clutch bag that she received from Soujiro for her birthday a couple of weeks ago.

"I remember that day. He gave it to me because he saw me looking at it once. He is so sweet," said Kaoru as she smiled.

"Well, it looks like I'm all ready to go!" As she opened the door, she saw Soujiro about to knock.

"Oh hey, Soujiro! What are you doing here?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh, just came to give you these, and to congratulate you on your promotion," said Soujiro as ho gave her the flowers.

"Thanks so much! I love them! Hold on a sec. I'll just put them in a vase and you can walk with me to _Kofuku_." With a big smile on her face, she disappeared into the kitchen only to reappear a few minutes after with the flowers in a lovely vase.

"Well, let's go! I can't wait any longer to start my first day as manager!" said Kaoru while pulling Soujiro by his hand so that they could get going. Soujiro just let her pull him with a big smile on his face.

**With Kenshin**

"Where are you, Kaoru? How on earth did I end up here in a hospital?" said Kenshin quietly to himself with a lost look on his face.

Suddenly, a nurse entered the room for her routine check-ups on the patients when she saw Kenshin standing in a corner looking out a window. "Sir! You're finally awake! I can't believe it. I mean, being in a coma for a year, the doctors thought you'd never wake up. I better…"

"What do you mean I've been in a coma for a year! What happened to me? Where's Kaoru? I'm sure she wouldn't have left my side when I was in a coma! Where is she!" Interrupted Kenshin. Slowly, his knees gave up on him and he slid down to a sitting position with his back leaning against the wall.

"Sir, you were in a serious accident involving a truck a year ago. You were rushed in and had so much blood loss. Plus the doctors said the you might have a slight amnesia. As for that Kaoru person you were talking about, I have no idea who she is. The only person who comes here and who actually came with you in that ambulance was a Ms. Tomoe," said the nurse trying to calm him down.

"Tomoe? What are you talking about? I don't know anyone with that name. And if you have no idea who Kaoru is, then what happened to her? What happened to me…?

"Sir, as far as I know, Tomoe is your girlfriend. She comes here at least once every week to check on you. As for your other questions, I believe it's only Tomoe that can answer you but if you don't remember her, what do you remember? What is the last thing you can recall?"

"Well, the last thing I could remember was Kaoru and I had just moved in together in an apartment. And we were so happy. That's it. That's my last memory."

"And you can't remember Tomoe? Wow. I think that happened a long long time ago already because Tomoe said that you two were together for 8 months prior to the accident. May be you can't remember because of the drugs you took."

"Drugs? I took drugs? When? How? Why?"

"Sir, I'm really sorry but I don't know anything else that happened to you. The doctors just found traces of drugs in your blood. May be you will find the answer someday soon but right now, you should go back to bed. After all, you just woke up. You can't possibly over-fatigue yourself now, can you?" said the nurse as she helped Kenshin get up off the floor and back into his bed.

"I suppose not. Thank you, nurse"

"No problem. Just get some rest, Sir. You might just be able to leave soon" said the nurse as she left to tell the doctors the news.

Sighing, Kenshin said to himself, "Where ever you are, Kaoru, I swear I am going to find you. Even if it takes my whole life to do so."

**With Kaoru**

After a long day of hard work, it was finally time for Kaoru to go home.

"Hey, Soujiro. You're early in picking me up today," said Kaoru as she fixed her hair a little.

"Yeah, well, I kinda want to tell you something"

"Okay, shoot"

"Kaoru, I…I…. What I mean to say is… I… lllll…..

**Author's Note:**

And so the plot thickens… Hope you guys like it! Oh and Thanks to all those who reviewed me. I really appreciate it! And those who flamed me, well, if you don't like my story, then don't read it. It's that simple.

Oh and can you guys review again please. Just press that tiny little button to make this girl really happy! Thanks a bunch!


End file.
